On The Isle Of Silora
by ablazing
Summary: This is a Pokemon journey made in a new region called Silora. Follow this story to see what awaits in this unknown land. Good and bad reviews all welcomed. I appreciate the time you took to read my little Pokemon story. I will do my best to improve if improvement is needed.
1. Silvera Town

On The Isle Of Silora

A Pokemon Journey

Chapter 1 : Silvera Town

* * *

The sun slowly rises on the sleepy town of Silvera. Silvera is a countryside out of the way sort of place with trees all around, almost hiding it. This is where a trainer is about to begin his journey. He is a 12 year old named Shawn. He is 4'3, a little small for his age. He has short light brown hair that is in a bowl like cut.

He wanted to go on his journey when he was 10 like many others had done, but his mother worried about his safety and kept him from going. He wouldn't be going now, but he really wants to see the world and meet lots of Pokemon and people along the way, so he prepared to sneak out. He dose feel guilty as he's gathering some supplies, but his legs are aching.

He can't wait any longer. He wrote his mom a little note before he went. He wrote, Dear Mom, I'm really sorry, but I just have to go. I love you very much! It'll be ok. Please don't worry! Love Shawn. After he finished writing the letter, he placed it on his pillow, then checked the bag he packed to be sure he had stuff he could need. He sighed as he looked in his bag, then he looked out his bedroom window.

"Better be off." He said in slight southern accent. With that, he snuck out of his room and made his way to the front door. He sighed again as he opened the door and looked out. He nodded and got a determined look on his face. In that moment, he decided he wasn't going to look back, not till he got to Brokenbrunch City. By then, he wouldn't be able to see his house.

He stepped out and closed the door. He made his way out of the small town without notice. When he reached the grassy area just outside of his town, he stopped and flinched a bit. He heard his mother's voice in his mind telling him not to go out here. Wild Pokemon can be very dangerous. He gulped and backed up a bit. He started to turn his head back in the direction of his town, but he stopped before he could see it. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He clinched his fist and walked forward, making his way into the grassy path.

He walked for quite some time with no problem. "Hey, this isn't so bad. Heh! Non of the Pokemon seem to even care that I'm here." He thought to himself. Soon, buildings from the city could be seen. He danced a bit with a little bit of humming. "Yes! Almost there!" He sang. A loud crunch sound suddenly came from close by. Shawn stopped. He looked to where the sound came from. "Umm.. H-hello?" He stuttered. A shadow rose to a quite tall hight and it made it's way through some trees and onto the path.

Shawn fell back as soon as he saw what it was. "Ah! Ursaring?!" He shrieked. The Ursaring growled and then roared it's name. Shawn screamed for help. He didn't think anyone would hear him, but he screamed anyways. The Ursaring charged. A ball of light came from nowhere and blasted into the Ursaring. The Ursaring looked up and flinched. It Ran off as quickly as it could.

Shawn was curled up shaking and crying. The whooshing sound of air soon could be heard. Shawn was still to scared to open his eyes or stop crying. The wooshing sound stopped as whatever was ming the sound, landed. A gentle english accent female voice called out. "Hey hey hey. It's ok. Your safe. I promise." Shawn heard the voice and began to calm down. "That's it. Come on. Give me your hand." The voice said. Shawn slowly looked to where the voice came from.

He saw a funny looking woman. She wore a white lab coat that was way to big for her. She had a brown undershirt and khakis with brown steel toed boots. She also wore a large pair of glasses and had really messy mauve colored hair. "Wh-who are you?" he asked as he reached out a hand to hers. "I'm professor Dogwood. What are you doing out here without a Pokemon to protect you?" She ask as she grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Uhhh... You'er professor Dogwood? I was told you were a man." He said.

She shook her head with a little chuckle. "Heh! Naw! As you can see, I'm a woman. Now, about why you'er out here without a Pokemon. Tell me please. I'm quite worried." She said. Shawn wasn't sure what to say. He knew he shouldn't tell her he came here without his mom knowing. "Uhh... I don't have one. I thought I could make it here with no problem. My mom insisted I barrow her Purugly, but I said I'd be ok. I can be persuasive." He said. Prof Dogwood thought a moment. "Hmmm... It really wasn't safe to try the trip by yourself. You'er lucky me and Drayven was flying about and saw what was going on." She said.

Shawn looked confused. "Drayven? Who's that?" He asked. She smiled. Drayven is my partner. Come on over Drayven." She says. A Dragonite calmly walks over to them. Shawn flinches. Prof Dogwood sees this. "It's ok. Drayven is kind and gentle. He loves kids. He won't hurt you. I promise." She said in a clam voice. Shawn calmed down. "Ok. I believe you, I'm just nervous after that Ursaring is all." He said. Prof Dogwood nodded. "I understand. By they way, what's your name?" She asked.

Shawn looked over to her. "Oh! I'm sorry prof. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shawn." He said. Prof Dogwood smiled. "It's ok. You did have a big scare after all. Follow me. I'll take you to my lab and you can pick out your first Pokemon and get you your very own Pokedex and you'll soon be off on your journey." She said enthusiastically. Shawn grinned. "Thanks prof! We are walking right. I'm not to sure if I'm ready to fly yet." He said. Prof dogwood chuckled a little. We'll walk from here. Drayven don't mind if we walk for a bit." She said. Shawn sighed with relief. Soon, prof Dogwood and Drayven walked off, leading Shawn into the next part of his journey.


	2. Brokenbrunch City

On The Isle Of Silora

A Pokemon Journey

Chapter 2 : Brokenbrunch City

* * *

The sun shown over the waking city of Brokenbrunch. This city isn't a tall buildings type of city, just a small businesses and shops kind of city. Near the back of the city was where you could find prof Dogwood's assistant, a short young woman, big glasses, yellow rain jacket looking lab coat, and light brown hair done up in a pony tail was running around looking about with a worried expression on her face.

When prof Dogwood came up with Drayven and Shawn, the young woman rushed up to her. "Oh thank goodness!" She said in a nasally high voice. She grabbed onto prof Dogwood's coat, pulled it to her face and nuzzled it. Shawn wasn't too sure what the little woman was doing or what to take of it. The woman stopped and suddenly jumped back. "Raaa! Prof Dogwood! How many times do I have to tell you to at least leave a note?" She yelled as she stomped the ground.

She looked down and she started to sob. "Why must you worry me so? I know you have things to do and some of them things takes you out of the lab, but there are people out there that would do you great harm. I may not be as strong as a Pokemon, but..." She said through tears as she looked up. "But I will do my darnedest to protect you. I can't do that if I don't have a clue where you might have gone." She said as her tears slowly dried up. Shawn looked away and thought of his mother that must be worrying about him now. A small tear trickled down his face.

Prof Dogwood placed her hand gently onto her assistant's head. "I'm sorry Sophie! Really! I am. I thought I'd be back before you woke up, but I found a young trainer that needed my help." Prof Dogwood said in a soothing voice. Sophie gave her a scowl with a light growl. "That's all good and well you help a trainer, but still... Please leave a note. And a trainer in trouble? Was it Nick again?" Sophie asked. Prof Dogwood lightly smiled. "No, we have a new trainer here to get his first Pokemon." She said.

She then turned her attention towards Shawn. She took notice that Shawn was looking away. "Shawn? Shawn!" She called. Shawn jerked a bit at hearing his name. He quickly wiped away his tear and turned around. "Come here please Shawn." Prof Dogwood urged. Shawn nodded and walked over to her. "Shawn, this is my assistant Sophie. When I'm not here, you can talk to her. You can also leave a message for me with her if you really want to get in touch with me. In those cases, she will get a hold of me and I will hurry back as soon as I can. Just to let you know, I'm not an Abra, I can't just teleport on a whim, so it may take some time in some cases. By some time, it can be days or even months. But for the most part, Sophie can help with most anything if I'm away." Prof Dogwood explained.

Shawn frowned slightly. Sophie sighed. "Just remember to tell me when you're going somewhere. Ok Lacey?" Sophie asked. Prof Dogwood lightly chuckled as she turned toward Sophie. "Yes! Yes! Of course. Hehe! But please, call me prof Dogwood when trainers are around. I told you this before, but it's not a big deal." She said. Sophie sighed again and walked into the lab. Prof Dogwood turned back to Shawn. "You ready to pick out your first Pokemon?" She asked. Shawn jolted a bit with surprise. He then smiled. "Yeah! Of course! Thank you prof." He said in a little bit of a cheerful tone.

"Ok, go right in. I'll be in there in a moment. Sophie will get you acquainted with the Pokemon you can choose from." She said. Shawn scratched his head. "Heh! I will be back before too long. I just got to take Drayven to his hut. So go ahead and go in ok?" She encouraged. Shawn got a confused look on his face, but soon shook it off and nodded. "Ok! Thanks again!" Shawn said. Prof Dogwood grinned. "No problem. See you in a bit." She said as she hopped on Drayven. Shawn waved to her then turned around and went into the lab.

When he got into the lab, the first thing he saw were bookshelves. He almost ran into one as he walked in because it was so close to the entrance. As he navigated through the bookshelves to find Sophie and meet his Pokemon, his eyes fell on a tall, dusty, bulky, old looking book. It sat by itself on the top of one of the last few bookshelves. He wonders over to it and was about to reach out and grab it when Sophie, what seemed out of no where, ran into him knocking him sideways and almost onto the floor.

"Oh! I am so sorry Shawn! You mustn't touch that book! It shouldn't even be out here. Prof Dogwood must've left it out after one of her all night studies." Sophie explained. Shawn looked at her as he rubbed a shore spot on his arm. "Owe. It's ok. I should be sorry. I shouldn't touch something that doesn't belong to me without asking." He said shyly. Sophie grabbed the book and it almost flopped onto the ground when she pulled it off the shelf. "Oh my! Why do I forget this thing is so heavy? I almost dropped it for sure that time. The noise from that sure would've freaked out the Pokemon." She said as she got a better grip on it and pulled it up and wrapped it into her arms.

"I'm going to put this away. Follow me. The Pokemon are in the direction I need to go." She said. Shawn nodded. Sophie made her way through the rest of the books to near the back of the lab. Shawn saw many pokemon all looking towards Sophie and him as they came closer. "Ok, you get acquainted with these Pokemon and I will be back. Ok?" Sophie asked. Shawn nodded. He was to awestruck by the Pokemon to say anything. Sophie lightly giggled. She then Hummed lightly as she went into a room in the back of the lab. "There are so many to choose from. I thought a prof only had three for a beginner trainer to choose from. How can I pick? They all seem so great. I'm not even sure what some of them are." Shawn thought to himself.


	3. Pokemon, Pokemon, In A Ball

On The Isle Of Silora

A Pokemon Journey

Chapter 3 : Pokemon, Pokemon, In A Ball.

Got To Pick Witch One To Help Catch'em All

* * *

Shawn stared at five different Pokemon. Only two he recognized. The two were a Vulpix and a Shinx. The other three he was trying to guess on what name they said. He guessed one was Weavie, another he guessed was Rye, and the last he guessed was called Pup. He wasn't for sure, he was going off what he learned growing up. As he looked at the Pokmon and kept guessing prof Dogwood came in and went to the back.

"Heh! They all seem to have took a shine to you." She said. Shawn was so entranced in the Pokemon that the prof startled him. "Ah! Oh! Sorry prof! Heh! They are all something. I find it's hard for me to pick." He said with a slight grin. "Oh yes, it's not easy picking your first Pokemon. It might be a little easier if you knew what they were. Do you recognize any of them?" The prof asked.

"Only Vulpix and Shinx. I have tried to guessed the others, but I really don't know them." Shawn explained. Prof Dogwood got a bit closer so she could pet the Pokemon. At that moment, Sophie came back into the room. "Ah, your back. Did you gave young Shawn his Pokedex yet?" She asked. Prof Dogwood shook her head. "Not yet. He hasn't picked his Pokemon yet. I'm going to teach him some about the ones he doesn't know." She said then turned to Shawn.

"Ok Shawn, This is called Riolu. She is one of the few Pokemon that can sense aura. They can be very loyal Pokemon. Over here we have Lillipup. she is a puppy Pokemon. Another Loyal Pokemon. An last but not least is Eevee. He is a mischievous little ball of fluff. Eevees can be loyal, but I'm not sure about this little scamp. Such a silly thing." She explained. Shawn lightly laughed. "So, now you know them a bit better, do you know witch one you want?" She asked. Shawn shook his head. "I'm still unsure. I'm sorry." He said in a bit of a glum tone.

"Don't worry so much. Maybe your Pokemon will choose you." She said in a soft tone. He looked up at her and gave a light smile. "Maybe. I'm going to give some more thought." He said. The prof nodded and Shawn turned to the Pokemon and smiled at them. The Pokemon all looked back at him. Eevee got bored while he was sitting there waiting for something to happen, so he stood up and pounced around, then tackled into Vulpix. Vupix growled and pushed Eevee off then swiped Eevee's face.

Eevee growled and went to lunge again but Shawn didn't wanna see them in a fight, and put an arm between the two. Prof Dogwood was about to pull him back to keep him from the Pokemon hurting him, but Lillipup got where Shawn's arm was, pushed his arm back in the process, and took the blow herself. She yelped in pain but stood strong and upright to show the two quarrelers she wasn't backing down. Vulpix and Eevee let go of their bite holds they had on Lillipup and sat down and looked away from each other.

When they sat down, Lillipup turned and looked at Shawn with a smile and she barked a happy "Pup!" as she wagged her tail. "Awe! Your so cute! And you got them two to stop fighting and protected me at the same time. Lillipup, would you like to be my Pokemon?" He asked her. Lillipup answered with her walking forward a bit and jumping up to where her front paws were on one of his shoulders, and she licked him on the face. "Hahaha! I'll take that as a yes." He said with a few happy giggles.

Prof Dogwood smiled and sighed slightly in relief. "I'm glad Lillipup helped you. And now you have a Pokemon. Would you like to nickname her? You know, give her a name like I did with Drayven?" She asked. Shawn looked over at the prof. "A Nickname? Is it important? Would Lillipup or other Pokemon do better with one?" He asked. Prof Dogwood grinned. "Excellent questions. You have a very sharp mind. The answer is no on both questions. Some trainers like to nickname their Pokemon. They feel it's a type of bond, but there are other ways of bonding I think can be even better then a nickname in my opinion. Sharing an adventure, goals, training, and etcetera just to name a few. If you don't feel a nickname is fit, then simply call the Pokemon what it is." She explained.

Shawn nodded with a smile. "Thanks prof! I just want to call her Lillipup." He said then turned to Lillipup. "Is that ok with you?" He asked her. Lillipup responded with another lick to his face. "Hahaha! I'm glad you agree." Shawn said through giggles. The prof chuckled. "Alright you two. Enough for now. I still got the Pokedex to give to you." She said. Shawn looked back at the prof. "Oh yeah!' he said excitedly. He then turned his whole body in her direction. "Now that I have your attention, Sophie, could you bring me Shawn's Pokedex?" She ask while her gaze was still on Shawn. Sophie came over with a mostly red Pokedex with half of the front cover color green and a dark line dividing between the red and green colors.

She handed the Pokedex to Shawn. "there you go." She said then went to stand beside prof Dogwood. the prof cleared her throat. "That is your Pokedex. It is your form of ID and it will help you identify hundreds or evern thousands of Pokemon. More and more discoveries are being made everyday. Who knows, you just might find a Pokemon no one has ever even seen. You never know. Take it and Lillipup. Go out and make new friends in people and Pokemon alike. You are now a Pokemon trainer Shawn. What kind of trainer is for you to decide or discover." She said with a proud smile.

Sophie stepped forward. "Oh! Wait! Before you go, here are five empty pokeballs you can use to catch wild Pokemon. Never try to catch another trainer's Pokemon. That's stealing. Also, in order to catch a Pokemon, it might take some battling it to wear it down. Got all that?" Sophie asked as she handed Shawn the pokeballs. Shawn nodded. The prof and Sophie smiled and said, "Good!"

The prof placed her hand on one of Shawn's shoulders. "Have a safe and fun journey. Do keep in touch. Also, don't forget to check in with your mom from time to time. I'm know, I'm not her, but I'm sure she'd worry if she didn't hear from you too often." She said in a cheerful tone. Shawn slightly frowned. "I'll do my best. I'll keep in touch with you and my mom. Thanks so much prof." He said. Prof Dogwood and Sophie both smiled and bid him one final farewell. And soon, Shawn was off with Lillipup on their way into the next step of their journey together.


	4. It's Snowing On Spingtop Mountain

On The Isle Of Silora

A Pokemon Journey

Chapter 4 : It's Snowing On

Springtop Mountain

* * *

Far off to the west of Silora stands the Springtop Moutain. Despite of it's name, it stands in the more colder parts of the region. It gets coldest near the mountain and even colder if you were to climb it. There are quite a few caves in the mountain trainers would use to take breaks from the cold climate. In front of one of the caves a little ways up, stood a Glaceon. She had a determined look on her face. She narrowed her eyes, ran forward, and jumped down off the edge and landed on a level just below the one she was on. She continued jumping down until she was completely down the mountain. Once she was down, she dashed toward the nearby town. "Glace! Glace!" She cried as she got close.

No one took notice to her cries. They were all going about their lives as they would do most any day. "Glace! Glace! Glaceon!" She cried again as she entered the town. A few nearest to where she was entering, looked in her direction. She ran past the few that were looking. She didn't stop until she got to a large bricked house near the back of the town. There, a tall buff looking man was out in his yard cutting firewood. He looked to be about thirty-five, had brown hair and a light beard. He was lifting up his ax to cut again, when he heard Glaceon's cries. He lowered his ax and looked in the direction he heard her cries. "Glaceon?" He asked in a low deep tone.

Soon, Glaceon came into view. "Glaceon!?" He exclaimed as he dropped his ax. Glaceon stopped right in front of him. "Glace! Glace!" She cried as her expression turned to worry. "Glace eon. Glace! Glace!" She cried. "What?! Where?! Show me where he is!" He exclaimed with a worried tone. Glaceon turned around with her head still turned in his direction. "Gla ce on!" She cried with the determined look back on her face. He nodded. He then took an ultra ball from his belt and called out a Sawsbuck. "Sawsbuck, I know you can keep up with Glaceon. I need to get to Les quickly. Please, let me ride on you." He said. Sawsbuck reared up, cried out, and stomped the ground with a thud. The Sawsbuck then motioned it's head toward it's back. The man nodded and hopped on Sawsbuck's back. "Alright! Let's go!" He exclaimed.

Glaceon quickly lead Sawsbuck and the man out of the town and toward the moutain. Back in the cave, an average height man with an average build laid on the cave's ground. He wore a light dark tan jacket that had worn out gym badges from Hoenn pinned on the top left side. A thick grey shirt underneath the jacket, thick brown pants, and thick snow boots. His cloths were ripped and battered in places. He grunted in pain as he held onto the left side of his waist with one hand and a spot on his head with another. An Arcanine laid close beside him with a worried look on his face. Arcanine's ears twitched, he then looked toward the entrance of the cave, then looked back down to his trainer. "Arc.. Arc.." He softly barked. The man opened his eyes and looked at Arcanine. "Arc, Arc canine." Arcanine barked softly.

"Th-thanks Arson... Ugh... C-could you wait outside for them?... I'll.. I'll be fine." He said through grunts. Arson lightly whimpered. The man grunted and winced in pain. "Please buddy... Just to be... Ugh... Sure Glaceon and Paul don't... pass us." He reasoned through more grunts. Arson nuzzled his trainer with a few more whimpers, then got up. "Arc." He barked. The man lightly smiled. "Th-thanks." He said. Arson nodded then walked around the man and went out of the cave. Glaceon soon saw Arson. She felt a chill suddenly run throughout her body when she saw him. She cried out her name as she hurried faster. Paul saw Glaceon speed up. He looked ahead of Glaceon and saw Arson. He gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. "Hurry! Hurry! Sawsbuck faster!" He shouted.

Sawsbuck sped up. Glaceon darted into the cave as soon as she got to the entrance, barely paying any attention to Arson. A few moments later Paul and Sawsbuck arrived. They stopped just a few feet away from Arson. Paul got off, then petted Sawsbuck. "Good boy Sawsbuck! Good boy... Wait out here. I'm sure I'm going to need your help again shortly." He said. He then turned and jogged up to the cave entrance, he motioned to Arson to follow just before he entered. Arson got up and ran in with Paul. Glaceon stood in front of the man laying on the ground blocking Paul from seeing him right away. "Glaceon, please move aside." Paul said as he got close.

She cried a sad and worried "Ceon" as she moved. Paul flinched slightly when he saw the man. "Gha... Les?!" He grimaced. Les moaned in pain. Paul got closer and lightly placed a hand on Les' left shoulder. "Les... Les... Can you hear me? Open your eyes Les." He said as calmly as he could. Les slightly moved his head with a light moan. "Come on Les. Open your eyes." Paul pleaded. Les' eyes started to open. "Yes! That's it!" Paul said with a slight smile. Les turned his head as his eyes opened more.

"P-Paul?" He asked weakly. Paul gritted his teeth. "Yes, it's me. What happened?" He asked. Les winched in pain and grabbed onto the left side of his waist and held onto it tight. "Gha! Mmmm..." He groan as he clenched his eyes shut. "Les! Hang on! Just hang on! I'm getting you out of here. You can tell me everything when you feel better." Paul said in a panicked tone. He put his hand to his head and gritted his teeth. He thought on ways to safely get him out of the cave and down the mountain. There was no way Les could travel on Sawsbuck. "Arc Arc." Arson barked. Paul looked back to were Arson was. "Huh?" Paul asked in a hazy tone. Arson looked toward the entrance. "Arc canine.." Arson barked. Paul looked where Arson was looking.

It was hard to see at first, but it didn't take too long for Paul to see that it was lightly snowing. He was quickly brought back into reality by the sight of the snow. "Ugh... Why now? Of any other time this could be happening, why did it have to be now?" Paul asked in a disgusted tone. He then turned to Les. "Hang in there! I will get you out of here one way or another." He said with determination. Les had quit holding his waist tight but he was still in a great deal of pain. "I'll.. I'll give it my all." He said in a weak and tired tone. Paul thought a moment then grinned lightly. He then reached for a great ball on his belt and called out a big Metagross.

The flat top part of Metagross was just wide enough for someone Les' size to lay on flat. "Mesh! Boy am I glad I got you out of the PC a few days ago to help collect wood. No time to waste buddy. Les needs our help. He's badly injured and it just started snowing. You'er the only one that can carry him down safely and I also believe you can get him down before the storm really comes in. Please Mesh! Help!" Paul explained to Mesh. Mesh didn't even think it over, it nodded with a deep metallic sounding "Gross." Paul patted Mesh then went over to Les.

He carefully lifted him up. Les winced and groaned in pain. "I'm sorry Les. I know your in pain. Try to tough it out." Paul said encouragingly. Les nodded slowly with a light smile. Paul then placed Les onto the top of Mesh. "Mesh, move out of the cave. Wait close to Sawsbuck, I'll be out right behind you." He said. Mesh responded by turning around and heading out of the cave. Paul looked at Glaceon and Arson. "I'm going to ride Sawsbuck. I need you two to stay close to Mesh's sides as he carries Les. Just in case he happens to start to slip off. Can you do that?" He asked.

They both gave Paul a determined look and nodded. They then ran passed him and out of the cave to join Mesh. Paul soon joined them. He went up to Sawsbuck and climbed back on him. "Alright Mesh, Glaceon, Arson, and Sawsbuck... Let's go! Hurry quickly but please do be careful!" He shouted. They all carefully and quickly made their descent as heavier snow started to come down.

"Come on guys! Hurry! Just a bit faster!" Paul shouted. They hurried their pace. It didn't take them too much longer to get to the bottom of the mountain. Now that they were on more even ground, they went even faster. After running a little while longer, they all finally made it into the town. The Town didn't have a hospital for people, just a Pokecenter. It was their best chance. Hopefully the Pokemon doctor can help Les somehow.


	5. It's Always Darkest Before The Shawn

On The Isle Of Silora

A Pokemon Journey

Chapter 5 : It's Always Darkest

Before The Shawn

* * *

The sun slowly started to set. Shawn and Lillipup were lost in the wooded area they had been traveling in since leaving Brokenbrunch. They had got lost when Shawn went to chase a playful Klefki that took the extra key he had for his mom's house. "Awe man... Now we'er lost and I lost my key. To top it off, the Sun is setting. I really didn't want to spend my first night outdoors." Shawn complained. Lillipup nudged Shawn on his leg and lightly whimpered. Shawn stopped walking and looked down to Lillipup. He lightly smiled.

"Well... At least I have you. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more positive." He said. Lillipup smiled and wagged her tail. "Hehehe! It's hard to stay upset with you around. Let's look around and see if we can find a path out of here." Shawn said. Lillipup bounced happily and then ran ahead. "Hehehe! Wait for me Lillipup!" Shawn shouted. He then ran after her. The two seem to be going deeper and deeper into the wooded area. Shawn slowed down as he felt an uneasiness come over him. He looked up and around at the trees.

They all seemed to be all leaning down slowly to grab him as the sun got lower in the sky. Shawn stopped then slowly started walking backwards. Lillipup was ahead of Shawn and stopped when she didn't hear his running steps behind her. She turned her head and didn't see him anywhere. "Pup?" She lightly barked. She sniffed the air as she turned. "Pup? Lilli Lillipup?" She barked. Lillipup suddenly heard Shawn scream. "PUP!" She barked. She rushed back toward Shawn. She soon saw a silhouette through the trees. The silhouette was too tall to be Shawn. Lillipup growled as she charged forward. She leaped out of a bush she rushed into and latched on to the tail of a Garchomp.

The Garchomp looked back at it's tail with a growl, but soon got an annoyed expression on it's face when it saw Lillipup. Garchomp turned it's head to it's trainer and made a grunting noise to gain attention. Garchomp's trainer was an older trainer, about 17 years of age. She was 5'4, had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and her skin was dark complected. She wore a jean jacket that looked like they were ripped off up to near her shoulders, a light grey t-shirt underneath, blue jeans that had had a frayed look to were her knees were, and black sneakers that had some white trimming. She looked toward Garchomp with one of her eyebrows raised. "What?" She asked in a slight irritated tone.

Garchomp looked back at it's tail. "Gar... Garchomp." It said in an annoyed tone. Garchomp's trainer smiled slightly. "Well, ain't dat convenient. Seems my boy Garchomp here found yo Lillipup." She said then turned her attention to Shawn. Shawn was sitting on the ground looking down. He looked up at Garchomp's trainer with a few tears running down his face. "H-he did?" Shawn asked. Garchomp's trainer nodded. "Heh! Actually, Lillipup found him. I tink she's got da wrong idea bout Garchomp. She's got hold of my boy's tail." She said. Shawn gasped and stood up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Garchomp's trainer shook her head. "No biggy, just call her. Let Lillipup know my boy's cool. K?" She asked.

Shawn nodded, stood up, then turned toward Garchomp. "Lillipup! Garchomp is a friend. Please stop. Come here girl!" He called. Lillipup's ears twitched when she heard Shawn's voice. She let go of Garchomp's tail and when she landed on the ground, she saw Shawn. She excitedly wagged her tail and ran toward him. Shawn smiled and reached out for Lillipup. Lillipup jumped up into his arms and licked his face. Shawn held Lillipup close and laughed. Garchomp's trainer put her hand to her hip and gave a crooked smile. "Heh! Would yo look at dat Garchomp? A true friendship like ours. Don't ya tink?" She asked. Garchomp grumbled and looked away.

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me dat little bitty Lillipup got under yo scales. Did she?" She asked. She then turned to Shawn. "Hey kid. Are yo gonna be ok now?" She asked. Shawn turned his head. "Huh? Oh... I'm ok. Thank you miss... Uh... What did you say your name was?" He asked. Garchomp's trainer laughed. "Ha! Actually, I didn't say. Ya didn't tell me yo's either. My name is Nikita, but yo can call me Niki." She said. Shawn gasped, "Oh! So sorry. Well Niki, my name is Shawn. Thanks again for helping me like you did." He said. Niki shrugged. "I just happen to be out here trainen my boy Garchomp. It's no biggy." She said. Shawn let Lillipup down. "Well... I thank you anyways. I was a mess until you and Garchomp came up." He said.

Niki turned around. "Yo welcome. See ya!" She said as she started to walk away. Shawn looked around. It had got pretty dark. There was barely any light left from the sun that was almost down. "Uh.. Wait Niki!" Shawn called. Niki turned her head. "Huh?" She asked. Shawn jogged over to her. "Can you tell me which way I need to go to get to Coalridge Town?" He asked. Niki frowned as she turned. "Well... I can. But it's getten dark. It's not safe to head there now. Maybe yo can go in da morning." She said. Shawn flinched. "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

Niki put her hand to her chin. "Well... Yo can go to Brokenbrunch City. Dat still might not be a good idea with it getten so late. I hear there's an old house in this area. An old lady is said to live there. I hear she takes in trainers. But, I don't know if it's true. I never bothered looking. I like campen. I don't suggest yo camp in these woods till yo get yo's Pokemon stronger. Like I said, It's not safe." She explained. Shawn frowned. "I think that house is my best bet. Do you know what general direction it's in?" He asked. Niki shook her head. "Sorry. I don't have a clue." She said. Shawn Sighed. "Thanks anyway. Really! Niki, you helped me out a lot." He said. Niki shrugged. "Yo is a good guy. Whatever yo do, just be safe." She said. Shawn nodded. Niki turned back around and left with her Garchomp.

Shawn looked down at Lillipup. "We better find that house while we still have light. I really don't want to find out why it's not so safe out here for us." Shawn said. Lillipup lightly wagged her tail and yawned. Shawn smiled. "Looks like your getting tired. I think I am too. Come on girl." He said. He then looked around and chose a direction to go. He hurriedly walked ahead and looked around as he went. The sun finally set and the woods was dark. Every little sound scared Shawn. He bit his lower lip as he looked some more. A sudden voice came from what seemed out of no where. "Woopsie! Almost bumped into me. Hehehe!" Said an older woman's voice. He frantically looked around until his face ran into and old woman's face.

He jumped back. "Ah!" He screamed. Lillipup looked confused. "Ha ha ha! I'm not that scary lil man!" The woman said with a warm chuckle. Shawn grabbed his chest and caught his breath. "Oh... I am... so sorry!" He apologized. The old woman grinned. "Eh... Your not the only one that ever got their britches scared off them by lil old me." She said. Shawn gathered himself. "I'm still sorry. It's just dark and I was already scared." He said. The old woman nodded. "It is dark. You only have a young Lillipup with you?" She asked. Shawn nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said. The old woman frowned. "Oh, you poor dears. Why don't you come back to my house for the night. I have freshly baked pecha berry muffins and moo moo milk with honey. How does that sound?" She asked. Shawn and Lillipup licked their lips. "Mmmm! That sounds nice. You must be the woman my friend Niki told me about." He said.

The woman smiled. "Heh! My name is Margaret. I don't think I know of your friend, but I do get so many visitors. It's hard to remember all of their names." She said. Shawn smiled. "Niki said she never met you, but I think she should. I'll tell her that you'er really nice and she should visit you sometime." He said. Margaret laughed lightly. "Oh thank you my dear. I do love visitors. Now follow me. My house isn't far." She said. Margaret turned around and walked down a path. Shawn and Lillipup happily followed her. Not to long down the path they saw a house in the distance. It was a bricked house with a chimney on it. Smoke was lightly bellowing out. The smell of burning firewood became stronger the closer they got. "Here we are young ones. My house. It's my little piece of paradise. Margaret said as she got to the door.

She then opened it and the smell of the muffins wafted out of the door and to Shawn and Lillipup's nose. They licked their lips again. Shawn looked at Margaret. "Thank you so much for taking us in. Is there anything I might can do for you?" He asked. Margaret shook her head. "No. I just want you and your Lillipup to be safe. If you do wish to do something, pick me some morning glories. They are my favorite flower. They remind me of my daughter that went on her journey many years ago. I haven't seen her in a long time. I wish she'd at least write me. Heh! But, you don't have to if you don't want to." She said as she motioned for Shawn and Lillipup to go in. Shawn smiled. "Well, that seems easy enough. I will do that. Do you have a photo of what the flower looks like?" He asked as he and Lillipup walked in.

Margaret came in and shut the door behind them. "That's very nice of you sweetie. I have a book of flowers on one of my shelves. There is a photo of it in there. Help yourself to the muffins and the milk while I look." She said. Shawn smiled and nodded. "Ok! Thanks! Come on Lillipup! I bet you'er hungry and thirsty too." He said as he and Lillipup went over to the table where she had the muffins set out. Shawn grabbed a muffin from the table and looked down to Lillipup. Lillipup yipped and ran in circles. Shawn chuckled. "You are so cute!" He said. As he looked at her, he took notice of some pet bowls against a wall near a refrigerator. "Oh! It seems miss Margaret has a Pokemon too. I'm sure it will be ok if you use the bowls until her Pokemon might need them." He said.

He then went over to the bowls and placed the muffin into one of them. He pat Lillipup before he stood back up. He then went back to the table and grabbed the milk jug and honey jar. He brought them back over and he poured the milk into the other bowl until it was half full. Then he tipped the honey jar and he let it ooze out into the milk. He then poured more milk in to mix in the honey. "There you go girl! Enjoy!" He said. He then went back to the table, placed the jar and jug down, and pulled out a chair to sit in. Margaret soon found the book. She grinned as she pulled it from the shelf. "I found it. I knew it was around here somewhere." She said as she turned and made her way toward the table.

Shawn looked over to Margaret. He picked up a napkin from the table and wiped his face with it then put it in front of him when he was done. That's good to hear."Shawn said. Margaret put the book onto the table and sat in a chair across from Shawn. "Here you go. You can look at it when your finished. I have the page marked with a blue sticky note. All the other sticky notes are of some flowers I plan on planting next spring." She said. "Oh! That sounds like a good way to help keep reminders. I will have a look when I'm done." Shawn said. Margaret grinned. "Thank you again dear. It really would make my day more then you know. There are a few not to far, I just can't climb the hill that they grow on anymore." She said. Shawn slightly frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad I could make your day. It's the least I can do." He said.

Margaret grabbed a muffin. "Your mother must be proud to have such a polite and sweet boy as yourself." She said then she took a bite of her muffin. Shawn slightly frowned. "Awe! You must be missing your mom." Margaret said. Shawn sighed a bit. "A little, but it's not that so much as it is that I left without saying a word." He admitted then looked down. Margaret frowned. "Oh! The poor dear! She must be worried sick. Why did you do that?" She asked. Shawn looked back up at Margaret. "She would've never let me go on my journey if I hadn't done that. Others in my town started their journey when they were 10, I'm 12. I love my mom, but I had to go." He said.

Margaret shook her head. "You know, a mother loves her kid more then life itself. I'm sure she was just trying to keep you safe. A journey isn't everything. You know, not everyone goes on one. I didn't. I had a journey, just not of the Pokemon kind. Be sure to get a hold of your mom as soon as you can. You won't ever know if you'll never get that chance ever again." Margaret said with a few tears forming in her eyes. Shawn eyes started to form tears also. "I-I will. I'll tell her I'm sorry too." He said. He wiped away a few streaming tears. He then looked toward the pet bowls to see how Lillipup was doing. He lightly smiled when he saw she was curled up in a ball asleep near them.

"Lillipup seems to really have gotten cozy after her meal." He said. He then looked back at Margaret. "Thank you again. I'll go ahead and get a good look at them flowers. When I'm ready to sleep, where would you like me to be?" He asked. Margaret lightly smiled. "The couch in my living room. It's a hide-a-bed. I'll go pull it out for you." She said. Shawn nodded. "Ok. Thank you." He said as he opened the book. Margaret got up and went over to the couch to pull the hide-a-bed out. Shawn found the blue sticky note and turned to the page that the note was on. He got a good look at them and shut the book. When he looked back up, Margaret was making her way back to the table.

"I got a good look at them flowers. I'll go get you some as soon as Lillipup and I wake up." He said. She sat down and lightly smiled again. "Thanks alot. Also, don't forget to check in with your mom as soon as you can. Ok?" She asked. Shawn nodded. Shawn ate and drank a little bit more. When he finished, he got up, and went over to Lillipup. He gently rubbed her then carefully picked her up as not to wake her. He made his way to the hide-a-bed, laid Lillipup on a pillow, then laiddown himself. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep. Early the next morning, a bit of light shown on him through a window. He yawned then slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up with a start and looked around. He was laying somewhere in the middle of a burnt out house. A lot of the roof was gone and some of the walls that were left were badly damaged. It had appeared this house had been burned out for a long time. He looked down to were Lillipup was sleeping. She was really peacefully dreaming. So unaware that anything was amiss. Shawn reached out and shook her as calmly as he could. She lightly whimpered as she turned over and kept sleeping. Shawn shook her again. Lillipup opened her eyes.

Her head shot up and she looked around. "Lillipup?" She barked. She turned her head and saw Shawn. She rolled onto her stomach and got up. "Lilli Lillipup?" She barked. Shawn frowned and got to his feet. He looked around again. "Where are we? This can't be the same house, can it?" Shawn asked as his mind raced. Lillipup looked around. She then put her nose to the ground and sniffed as she walked about. Shawn looked down at Lillipup and watched her as she sniffed. Lillipup stopped at a spot near the back part of the room. "Pup! Lilli Lillipup!" She barked and she sat down where she stopped.

Shawn went over to where Lillipup was sitting and saw a part of a burnt piece of paper under some soot. He bent down and picked it up. Some of the paper looked like it had been ripped off from somewhere. Some words could be seen on the side he picked up. He turned it over and on the other side was the photo of the morning glories he saw in the book. Shawn frowned and put the paper back down. He then looked at Lillipup.

"I told Margaret I was going to pick her a bunch of them flowers and that's just what I'm going to do." He said. Lillipup lightly wagged her tail. Shawn turned and called for Lillipup to follow. The two then walked out of the house. Shawn turned his head to look back. "I'll be back with your flowers soon. Thanks so much for your help." He said. He and Lillipup then started off. They headed up a nearby hill as the sun climbed a little higher in the sky. At the top, they found a field of morning glories and other flowers that reached as far as the eye could see.


End file.
